


The Bet

by chevrolangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Mary, Dean Winchester Comes Out, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mary Ships It, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevrolangels/pseuds/chevrolangels
Summary: original prompt: Mary knew Dean wasn't straight ever since he, five-year-old at the moment, came home and informed that he had a serious matter to talk about with her. "I love Cas," Dean said. "His eyes are pretty, mommy, and he always lets me have a bite of his sandwich, and he smiles when I call him cute, and I gave him those blue flowers that are in your garden (they are blue just like his eyes!) and he kissed my cheek and mommy, I wanna marry him." When Dean comes out to her years later, she's not surprised.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 436





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun! And I realized that I posted this five years ago exactly :) Enjoy!  
> [original post](https://chevrolangels.tumblr.com/post/112801082091/mary-knew-dean-wasnt-straight-ever-since-he)

“Mom, I’m—I’m dating Cas.”

At the counter, Mary stills. Dean freezes too.

She suddenly whirls around, narrowing her eyes. Dean winces, waiting for the fireworks. 

“What day is it?”

He blinks. What?

“W-what?” He stutters out. 

“What day is it?” Mary asks again, calmly wiping her hands on a towel. “The fifth, right?" 

"Um…” Dean counts in his head, utterly bewildered. “Yeah?”

“Okay.” Mary smiles, turning back to the counter. “Three months exactly then." 

Dean stares at her, completely confused. 

_Three months from what?_

He had rehearsed this conversation in his mind so many times, but of all the possible reactions he had come up with responses to, _that_ definitely wasn’t one of them.

He sighs.

"Mom—”

“So when are you going to have him over for dinner?”

Dean blanks again. 

“I mean, I know Cas is over here practically every other day, but now we can do it properly.” She brings the apples over to the cutting board and starts slicing them into neat little chunks, smiling slightly. “Sam can interrogate him and I can ask all those embarrassing questions and—”

“Mom,” Dean blurts. “Why aren’t you freaking out?”

Mary pauses, looking up. “Hmm?”

Dean wrings his hands, avoiding her eyes.

“Cas’s parents totally freaked out, so why aren’t _you_ freaking out?” 

Mary frowns.

“They did? Hmm. Maybe I should have a talk with them—”

“MOM!”

“ _What_ , Dean?” She turns to him, planting her hands on her hips. “Do you _want_ me to freak out?” 

Oh no. She’s putting on the Mom Voice, which means Dean is ten seconds away from crumpling. Dammit.

“No, I just—”

He fumbles for the words. Mary watches him, an eyebrow raised.

“You just…” He swallows. 

“Don’t seem surprised,” he finishes lamely.

Mary gets a look on her face so reminiscent of Sam that Dean suddenly realizes the bitchface must be genetic.

“Dean.”

She comes around the counter, crossing her arms.

“The very first day you met Cas, you came home and told me you wanted to marry him.”

Dean scoffs.

“Yeah, but I was like, five years old—”

“You threw a fit when you weren’t in the same third grade class, you didn’t even want to go to school—”

“Of course I complained,” Dean says hotly. “I wanted to be with my friend—”

“And it’s no coincidence that the only girlfriend you ever had was the same time you had that huge fight with Cas freshman year,” Mary says, her nose wrinkling. “That exchange student, what was her name—?”

“Bela,” Dean interjects quickly, “but that’s not why—”

“And then of course there was that day when you were upstairs, _exactly_ three months ago.”

Dean freezes. 

“You were having one hell of a fight,” Mary says airily, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “You were shouting at each other and I was about to go up and tell you to knock it off when it got very quiet. _Too_ quiet,” she says.

Dean swallows.

Mary turns back to the apples, her voice light.

"And you may not have noticed, Dean Winchester, but when you both finally came downstairs, your shirt was inside out.”

Dean chokes, turning bright red. Mary starts to stir in the sugar and cinnamon, waiting patiently for Dean to get his voice working again.

“Okay,” Dean mumbles eventually. “So maybe I’ve always had a thing for Cas.”

Mary laughs. “Yeah. Just maybe.”

She beckons him over, nudging him with her elbow. 

“‘Bout time, too.”

“Shut up,” Dean says grumpily. 

She starts him to work on the pie dough, and conveniently busies herself at the sink so Dean has time to wipe his eyes.

She comes back to his side, kissing him briefly on the temple.

“You better finish this up by five if you want it for dessert tonight. I’ll set a place for Cas.”

Dean looks back down at the pie dough, grinning like an idiot.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Mary starts towards Sam’s room.

“Now, where’s your brother? He owes me forty bucks.”

“Wait—”

Dean stares after her, her laughter echoing down the hall.

“YOU AND SAM HAD A _BET_?”


End file.
